tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt (song)
Sir Topham Hatt is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the Fat Controller. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :His name is Sir Topham Hatt :Some people say he's - Stout!! :Rather rotund, really quite round :But he doesn't see it like that :He considers he's a gentleman of merit, :with a railway exquisitely fine :But his main aim is to see that his trains :run right on time! CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :One day he was having breakfast, :when Thomas decided to call :He arrived unexpected :and quite uninvited :Straight through the dining room wall! :"My goodness!" said the Controller, :"why didn't you knock at the door? :This won't do at all, just look at my wall :and my breakfast on the floor!" CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :He's so proud of his engines :Each and everyone :And though he's strict and meticulous :Favourites he has none :If ever there is trouble, :you know who will be there :"If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, :he's there on the double, no trouble!" :'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! :When Henry stayed in the tunnel, :everyone tried to push. :But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, :"My doctor has forbidden me to push!" :And one day the wind blew his hat off! :A goat in the field saw his chance... :He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" :And ate it up for lunch! CHORUS X2: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top-ham Hatt! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * The Storyteller * Queen Elizabeth II Episodes * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Trouble in the Shed * Thomas in Trouble * Off the Rails * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Edward's Exploit * Percy's Promise * No Joke for James * Home at Last * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Gordon and the Gremlin * Baa! * Double Teething Troubles * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted and Extended Scenes * Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Gordon leaving Knapford while pulling the Royal Train. * Horrid Lorry - A extended scene of the engines working at Brendam Docks. * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt in his office. * Baa! - A deleted close up of Sir Topham Hatt standing on Duck. * Oliver's Find - A deleted shot of Sir Topham Hatt inspecting the house. * A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon's driver and fireman on the lift going to talk to Gordon. Goofs * The shot of Percy backing into Knapford in Duck Takes Charge at the start is reversed, as the steam is seen going into his funnel. * The song says Thomas crashed into the Fat Controller's house, but it was actually the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. In other languages Gallery File:BreakVan48.png File:DuckTakesCharge33.png File:DuckTakesCharge30.png File:Thomas'Train19.png File:TroubleintheShed35.PNG File:TroubleintheShed34.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens40.jpg|The Fat Controller and the Queen File:PaintPotsandQueens39.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:Edward'sExploit53.PNG|Edward, Henry, and the Fat Controller File:Edward'sExploit42.png File:Edward'sExploit28.png File:Baa!17.png File:Baa!4.png File:GordonandtheGremlins19.png File:SomethingintheAir69.png File:TendersandTurntables2.png File:PaintPotsandQueens11.jpg|Thomas, the Queen, and the Fat Controller File:ABetterViewforGordon36.png File:GordonandtheGremlin82.png File:PaintPotsandQueens.jpg File:TophamHall.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast56.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast4.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png File:ACloseShave50.png File:ACloseShave53.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty24.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty2.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlin54.png File:GordonandtheGremlins25.png File:Percy'sPromise60.png|Percy File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry30.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty32.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks9.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter63.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter64.PNG File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png File:Percy'sPredicament45.png File:Percy'sPredicament22.png File:Percy'sPredicament10.png File:ACloseShave8.png File:ACloseShave46.png File:ACloseShave47.png File:ACloseShave11.png File:ACloseShave52.png File:ACloseShave20.png File:ACloseShave57.png File:ACloseShave23.png|Duck File:TheSadStoryofHenry20.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry21.jpg File:Henry'sTunnel.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry2.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry30.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry29.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry31.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry37.jpg|Henry File:Edward,GordonandHenry44.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry45.jpg File:SirTophamHatt(song)2.JPG File:Edward,GordonandHenry46.jpg File:SirTophamHatt(song).JPG File:OfftheRails29.png File:NoJokeforJames11.png|James File:ABetterViewforGordon27.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.JPG File:SomethingintheAir17.jpg File:SomethingintheAir18.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday48.png File:ABetterViewforGordon33.png File:ABetterViewforGordon32.png File:Baa!51.png File:RustyandtheBoulder51.png File:Oliver'sFind75.jpg File:HomeAtLast57.png Song File:Sir Topham Hatt - Music Video Category:Songs